


Resolved

by Unquiet_Words



Series: NaNo Drabbles [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unquiet_Words/pseuds/Unquiet_Words
Summary: I started writing something else and this happened instead. Idk man
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna/Uchiha Madara
Series: NaNo Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533623
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Resolved

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing something else and this happened instead. Idk man

This had really been going on long enough.

Izuna had, once again, for about the umpteenth time in his life, found himself between two idiotic forces that simply wouldn’t get anything through their thick skulls. Admittedly he hadn’t always done his best to force the _right_ information on whatever pair of idiots he found himself between but this time that was different, and he was sick and tired of listening to one grumble and deny the truth while the other stared dreamily as if he had no chance in the world.

He hated that he was so good at reading people. Made it always up to him to shake sense into fools. And this time ‘shaking sense’ meant ignoring the screeching and pounding against the bedroom door he was walking away from, twirling a kunai around one index finger as he whistled all the way out the front door.

Stealing Mito’s chakra dampening seals had been easy enough, and knowing they’d be stuck in there until he let them out (which would be _after_ the UST finally hit its crescendo and was no longer _un_resolved) kept a pep in his step as he wandered off to occupy himself for the evening - mainly with thoughts about how much better it will be for him to no longer have to go back and forth between the idiots once this was all over.


End file.
